fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison
Poison is a doll created by Jupiter Saturnalia and Proserpina, and given to Pluto Morior as a gift and reward for the bodies he provided them with for the creation of the Legion Under the Black Sun. He acts as one of the members of Underworld. Appearance Poison has an elongated skull. He possesses no nose, instead having a crude beak. At the end of his skull he possesses black horns that jut out at a slanted angle. He possesses a white exoskeleton on his body, most notably on his shoulders he possesses pads that fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. The parts of his body that are not covered in his armor are blue in color, with even harder and shinier sections of the armor located on the top of his cranium, and shoulder pads. He also possesses a long, prehensile tail with a black colored tip; red eyes; and black marks around his face. Personality Poison doesn't do anything he doesn't need to. He's almost completely automatous, acting like a robot, and only obeying the needs of his master Pluto Morior. It is because of these reasons that he lacks any real personality. History As a thank you for assisting them in acquiring the magical containers they needed for their army, a Jupiter Saturnalia and Proserpina created a new doll specifically for him that would follow his orders. Lacking any new names, Caelus immediately offered Poison. The origin of Poison's magical container is currently unknown. Magic and Abilities Magic Manipulation: Poison is capable of manipulating his magical energy in many ways. He can use it to enhance strength, speed, and durability, as well as give him the power of flight. He can also fire many different kinds of beams from his body, whether it be his hands, tail, eyes, or chest. Poison can literally fire a beam from any part of his body. They range from powerful concussive forces to piercing beams of energy. The concussive force serves to shock the opponents body's making them unable to retaliate, while piercing ones are meant for breaking through defenses. He can even pierce through Adamantine if the beam is fine enough. * Flight: By manipulating his magical energy, Poison is capable of natural flight without wings. * Finger Beam: Poison can fire a powerful beam of energy from his finger. First he makes a finger gun, then fires the beam from his index finger at blinding speeds. It's speed and power ensures that it can easily pierce through most substances, even capable of piercing through enchanted steel and other armors. Poison can use this spell with pinpoint accuracy, being able to pick out vital locations, and target accordingly. * Eye Beams: Similar to the Finger Beam, but instead fires two equally powerful energy beams from his eyes. The fact that their are two beams instead of one increases the deadliness of the spell. Also, the spell can be used to strike anything within Poison's eyesight, and he can move his head or eyeballs in order to change the trajectory of his eye beams. * Blast Wave: Poison collects his magical energy in his open palm, and quickly slices it through the air. This generates a powerful shockwave that can plow through the ground. This can cut straight through the earth a fairly deep amount, meaning it can easily cut through humans. The shockwave this spell generates also blows away targets that were not close enough to be cut. * Cage: Poison creates a sphere of his magical energy and traps his opponent inside, similarly to Water Lock and any other similar trapping spells. The main difference is that the spell takes in ambient eternano over time. Eventually, the cage will reach capacity and explode, greatly damaging the one trapped inside. The cage even siphons off magic from the target was they're trapped inside, preventing them from properly creating defenses, and weakening them at the same time, increasing the effectiveness of the spell. * Bullet: Poison creates a small projectile out of his magical energy and blasts it into his opponent, it moving through all defenses and layers of skin without any issue. This does to hurt the target however. Over time, the spell converts his opponent's eternano into that of Poison's, allowing him to eventually control their body. By utilizing multiple bullets this process can be increased in speed. Poison Magic: Poison is capable of utilizing this variation of magic. He can voluntarily create poison from his body that is capable of causing numbness, fatigue, physical weakness, or sheer pain depending on the kind of poison used. He can even create an incredibly potent poison that is acidic, and capable of causing nerve damage. The way the poison is excreted, Poison is incapable of using ranged attacks unless he literally throws collected poison from his body. As the poison that he excretes is liquid, Poison's body is also very slippery when this magic is active. He can use this to his advantage, sliding on the ground or other objects, and increasing his evasion as the attacks will slide off his body when it makes indirect contact with him. All the while, those that have touched him will become poisoned, with the more they touch him the more poisoned they will become. He can rotate between a mild poison that only causes dizziness, to a poison so potent it acts like acid, corroding through everything, even the likes of Adamantine and even some magical attacks. Ice Magic: Poison can also utilize Ice Magic. He can instantly freeze near anything within his range of fifty meters. He can also create any weapon he wishes from his body, but generally generates blunt waves of ice to damage and freeze foes, or ice structures in the shape of stalagmites or stalactites. His ice is capable of causing frostbite and hypothermia due to the incredible cold. The only things Poison can't freeze are light and plasma. He can also manipulate any ice in the vicinity, in a manner similar to Totomaru's Pyrokinesis, allowing him to even change the shape of opponents' ice, and making him the natural enemy of all Ice Mages of any level or skill. Unique Physiology: Poison's unique physiology makes him incredibly effective in close range combat. He also has the same abilities as all other dolls created by Jupiter Saturnalia. As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids, making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Poison is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. * Prehensile Tail: Poison possesses a tail that is almost like a third hand. It's capable of grabbing, choking, and even whipping his targets, making it a dangerous accessory. It has just as much strength as the rest of Poison's limbs. * Retractable Spikes: Poison has two, five inch, retractable spikes in the backs of his hands. The spikes are incredibly sturdy, capable of clashing with most metals, and pierce through flesh and bone like paper. They can even pierce through steel, and with the proper poison coating, Adamantine and other enchanted metals. Poison can also excrete poison from his spikes in order to inject it directly into his targets, with the spikes acting like a syringe. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Utilizing his physiology to the fullest, Poison prefers hand to hand combat over all forms of combat. His martial arts skills, combined with his exceptional magics make him a dangerous adversary. Especially with the addition of his tail in his fighting style. Immense Strength: Poison has incredible strength. He can down a man in a single punch, easily lift a metal object the size of a truck (on top of regular stone columns), and even break through barriers created by Barrier Magic with his assaults. Poison's deadened nerves also allow him to continue punching objects, with him not feeling the pain from constantly punching his target. Immense Speed: Poison is incredibly fast. His speed is the greatest in Underworld, even surpassing that of Pluto Morior (although he lacks the same amount of power). His speed allows him to take down multiple opponents before they even know he's entered the room, and deal lightning fast barrages of punches to his targets. Immense Durability: Poison can take a vast amount of punishment. He can take point blank magical attacks without flinching, and recover from blows to his body without any trouble or visible injuries. This is partially attributed to his physiology, but regardless he is a tough individual to put down. He is even capable of taking his own spells being redirected back at him with no issue. Immense Magic Power: Poison has a vast amount of magic power, coming from a an unknown source as he received his power from another individual. Despite this, he has surpassed his donator in strength, as stated by Pluto Morior and Jupiter Saturnalia. His power is considered equal to that of the top generals of the Legion Under the Black Sun, and is even considered strong enough to be a member of the elite Underworld Dark Guild (a new iteration which is even stronger than the original despite the smaller amount of members). When exerting his magical power, his aura is colored lavender. Trivia Poison's appearance is based off of Frost's Assault Form from Dragon Ball Super. Poison Spark was literally the first name that came to Black Dwarf Star's mind when creating him. He then just shortened it to Poison. Poison's abilities are based off of the character his appearance is derived from. Poison Magic due to Frost's poisonous needles, and Ice Magic due to Frost's the name. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Ice Magic User Category:Poison Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Member